


The Dark Possession

by Professor_Tahiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Tahiri/pseuds/Professor_Tahiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was co-authored by my friend Kasey. <3</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Something dark laid undisturbed in the bowels of Hogwarts for a long time, hidden away by powerful magic and trap doors. It was by sheer happenstance that a student discovered the secret passage leading to the chambers where the darkness laid. Samuel Meridith, a sixteen year old Gryffindor, had been wandering the castle late one night when he found himself in the dungeon. Feeling adventurous, he lit his wand and explored. And then he heard it. The voice started out as a faint whisper calling him deeper into the dungeons and towards the secret catch. Something in Sam told him to go back the way he'd came, to turn and flee from this place. But the allure of the voice drew him in. The voice grew in intensity as Sam reached the entrance to the secret passage. The voice whispered to him, telling him how to open the passage. And so Sam did, triggering the catch and opening the way. The stone ground, dirt and dust fell as the passage opened. Sam stepped through the door into a long corridor. The voice was strong now, telling Sam to come to the last room. He passed several barred doors, each one standing empty, on his way to the back room. Another secret catch and the door slid open, this one much smoother. As soon as the door opened, the dust on the room swirled, becoming a storm of dust. From that storm emerged a face, laughing manically as it swallowed Sam.

At breakfast in the Great Hall, Sam sat by himself at Gryffindor's table. Many people stopped by to say hello to the popular Gryffindor, but he hardly noticed. Alice, Sam's girlfriend sat next to him. She kissed his cheek, to no response. "Sam?" she asked, nervousness seeping into her voice. To his credit, Sam shook his head. "Oh, hey babe," he said and kissed her. But Alice could tell that wasn't how he kissed. Something was different about him. "Do you want to do something after class today?" she asked him, a little wary now. "I'm busy. Um, schoolwork and all," he said. She quirked an eyebrow at him then watched him get up from the table. "Where are you going?" she asked. "To do work," was all he said as he walked away.

"She doesn't trust you," the voice said inside Sam's head as he tripped the catch in the dungeons. Walking through the door, he tripped the catch on the reverse side. "What should I do about that, then?" he asked aloud, walking into the back chamber. "Nothing for now. Her time will come," the voice answered. Sam set about cleaning the devices in the room, reorganizing the cabinets... it didn't matter what he was doing. As long as he spent time in the room, the dark presence was able to gain hold of him. There was a mixture of feelings in Sam... love for his girlfriend, excitement for Quidditch... but there was one in particular that made the spirit more powerful... jealousy. Sam was jealous that he no longer had the affection of Remy.

This would be a great place to start bringing himself back to this realm. Using Sam's jealousy, he could turn the boy into a suitable host. And the girl would make a good first thrall. Sam, under the direction of the spirit, wrote a letter to Remy, asking her to meet him in the dungeon. The spirit cracked Sam's face in a twisted grin as he delivered the letter. That night, Sam hid in the darkness of the dungeon as he heard the girl's footsteps approaching. He had stolen a beater's bat, with which he would induct the girl with. Remy called out his name and Sam emerged from the shadow, making her jump.

"What's so important, Sam?" she asked. "You want to see something cool?" he replied. Remy sighed and looked around at the bare stone walls. "What can be cool down here, beside the air?" she said, smirking. Sam did not smile. "A secret passage. Come on." He triggered the catch and slipped in before the door fully opened. Remy followed into the dark chamber. "Sam?" she said. She reached for her wand to cast a light spell when she felt a crack in the back of her head... then nothing. The spirit cackled as Remy's unconscious form slipped to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was co-authored by my friend Kasey. <3

With Remy unconscious, Sam knew he had maybe five minutes to get her ready. He picked up her slight form and carried her into the back chamber, where he dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. Sam pulled her shirt off and dropped it on the floor. Idly, Sam realized he'd always wondered what Remy looked like under her clothes. He licked his lips as he unfastened her bra and tossed that too. Smirking, he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off her, revealing a cute pair of purple panties. His heart was hammering as he prepared to fully strip the girl. He slid her panties off, revealing the cute pink pussy underneath. Something in Sam wanted to already be inside it, but he knew he had to wait. Running out of time, he unfurled the chains connecting to the four posters and locked the manacles at the end of each to her ankles and wrists. 

He sat on a chair beside the bed, holding her still warm panties in her hand. The spirit told him to sniff them, and so he did. And it was as he was doing this that Remy awoke. After the confusion subsided she tried to sit up, then glared at him. "Samuel Gregory Meridith!" Remy struggled in her bonds, trying to free herself. "Let me go!" she shouted. Sam stood and dropped her panties onto the pile of her clothing and said, "Remittue Verity Bleiddiaid." He walked to the headboard and stroked her cheek. "You're probably wondering what I'm planning." He pulled his shirt off and tossed it away. "I'm going to be blunt," he said, unbuckling his pants and letting them fall off. "I'm going to make you my love slave. Here, in this room. No one can hear you. No one is coming. The door has a secret entrance on both sides. Even if you escape the bonds, you won't make it out." He was saying all this to make it plainly obvious that there was no hope. Just to demonstrated, he shouted, "Help! Someone's about to be raped!"

Remy struggled, hoping Sam was just kidding. She never knew Sam to joke like that. She struggled against the shackles, determined to get away. "Saaaaaam! Come on!" she whimpered, hoping he would let her go. How the hell had he even managed to knock her out?! She watched as he screamed and whimpered again. Her only option now was to beg him for freedom. "Sam! Please... You've been my friend for years now! A-and you're dating Alice! Why me?" Sam smirked at the girl. "You know, I thought when you started liking Kellan, I would be happy. But that made me insanely jealous." He pulled his boxers off, exposing his erect penis. "So, why you? Because I want to get that love back. I'll rape Alice eventually, since she still won't give it up. But by then, you'll help me." He crawled onto the bed, settling between her legs. Remy grunted softly as she listened to him. "You're just mad because I stepped up. Kell is a better man then you, and you just proved me right." she said, glaring at him. She couldn't believe how disgusted she was. When he climbed in between her legs, she did her best to close them. "Remy, are you still a virgin?"

"It's not for you to know, Samuel." She growled, a bit of her wolf side coming out as her eyes flickered. Yes, she was still a virgin, since she was too scared to have sex. "That's not a nice way to talk to your master," Sam said and sat back a little. "I read in a book that you can feel the hymen. Let's find out," he said and slipped a finger into her. He pushed it in until he touched her hymen. "Master?" Remy said distastefully. "You are not now, nor will you ever be, anything close to a Master. She said, growling. When he told her about feeling her hymen, she knew she was fucked. He slid a finger inside of her, causing her to try and scoot away. He had long fingers, and used them to his ability. "Gnn!" She said, half screaming, half groaning.

Sam clicked his tongue and removed his finger from her. "So, you are. Remy. This will go a lot easier if you just accept what's going to happen," he started, pressing his cock against her vagina. "And just enjoy it," he added, pushing his cock into her, through her hymen. Remy screamed, her soprano voice allowing her voice to get really high before her voice broke. Pain burned up her stomach, tears flowing from her eyes. "Sam... Why..." she whispered, blood pouring down her legs. "Why?" he repeated as his hips settled against hers. "I'm giving you what you've wanted since first year. You get me," he leaned forward and, holding her head straight, he kissed her. "Not like this!" Remy cried before he kissed her. Pulling his cock out, he jammed it into her hard. She was actually crying in pain, for the first time since she was bitten. Rem turned her head away, struggling to cope with her thoughts. Blood was still pumping from her vagina, covering Sam's hardened cock.

"Like what?" he asked, plant a hand on either side of her head to better support himself. He spread her legs open a little wider with his and resumed thrusting into her. "Like this!" Remy screamed, "You have me chained to a bed, Sam. You are raping me!" Her cheeks were red and her eyes were filled with hatred. "This isn't what I wanted!" Her long hair shook free as she struggled, covering her eyes and spilling out everywhere. He looked at her and it looked like he might feel bad for a second, then it disappeared and was replaced with a dark appearance, belaying the monster inside him. "Maybe I'm raping you now. But you'll enjoy it soon and beg for more." He brushed her hair from her face, held it steady and kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth, thrusting his hips against hers.

"Sam... If I had my wand you-mmmf!" she tried, but was cut off by his kiss. She kissed back for a split second before she remembered this wasn't her boyfriend, She slid her tongue just far enough and bit down hard on Sam's tongue. Sam retracted his tongue and laughed. Laughed loudly. It was a weird laugh, not his usual jovial laugh. This one sounded twisted, cruel. He put his hand around Remy's throat and squeezed, just enough to choke her as he thrust into her. Remy stared at Sam when his maddening laugh began "S-Sam?" she barely had time to say, before he began crushing her throat. "That... is... no... way... to... treat... your... Master..." he said in between thrusts. She squirmed, her cheeks turning a deep red. "Snnnn!" she cried when his thrusts became harder. Her hands curled into futile fists, and soon, her arms and legs began to go numb.

He choked her until he could see she was starting to pass out. "I'm not letting you take refuge in unconsciousness," he said and released her throat. Then he raised his hand and hit her across the face with the back on his hand. He felt like he was about to cum, but he held that back for now. Remy struggled her free herself, whimpering as the manacles tightened around her ankles. That weird, almost inhuman laugh sounded again as Remy struggled to free her ankle. It really sounded like someone else was there, laughing. Sam reached up and tightened the chains, to the point were it was just barely cutting off circulation. "You should just give in. There is no help for you." His eyes locked on her and he smiled, a cruel and twisted grin.

"Sam, I think you've played Quidditch with me long enough to know I dont give up." Remy said, squirming in the tighter bonds. Her look was one of determination as she struggled helplessly. Sam leaned forward, a strange glint in his eyes, almost an inhumane tinge to his pale eyes. "You will. They always give up," he said. Even his voice was started to sound inhuman. Remy stared with wide eyes at Sam. "N-no! You'll never break me!" She said, struggling more. Then the cruel, twisted smile crawled back onto his face. "I have a present for you Remy. My seed," he said, groaning and came deep inside her. She offered a confused look when he spoke of his seed. "Your what?" she asked, then realised exactly what he meant when she felt a warm, slimy feeling inside. Then she cried out, realizing he had just cum inside her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also co-authored by my friend Kasey. <3

Sam shivered slightly as he came in her and, breathing heavily, said, "You will break. It's only a matter of time. They always break." Then he pulled his cock from her. Standing up on the bed, he stretched, cracking cramped bones in his back and legs. "Now, you make my point, I think I need some special tools." Still naked, he walked to a dusty cabinet. Opening it, he removed an object that glistened in the candle light. He stepped back towards her with the shiny object in his hand. "Want to guess what this is?" Remy sighed in relief when Sam moved away. Her blood and his cum dripped from her, causing her to shiver. When Sam asked what he was holding, Remy tried to shrug. "If you don't know what it's called, you can't use it!"

"I know exactly what it is," he said to the snarky girl. "It's been a long time since I've had a werewolf in here. I wonder if it will still have the same effect," he said, his twisted smile crawling back onto his face. The shiny object moved into view. It was a dildo, crafted out of silver. Sam moved to her side and ran the tip over her belly. Remy glared at Sam, but her eyes went wide as saucers when Sam identified her as a werewolf. "How did you..." She started, but when she realized what the tool was crafted of. "Sam! N-no! Please no!" She cried, tears filling her deep gold eyes when the tool began to leave a stripe of burns down her stomach. Sam could see the fear in her eyes as she realized what it was. He watched the burns appear on her body, smiling a cruel slit. Suddenly, the wounds started closing with a light sizzle. "This is an interesting tool. It hurts your kind, but won't kill. Because, what use is a slave if they're broken or dead. Want to see what kind of pain it can inflict... elsewhere?"

Her eyes widened as she quickly figured out what he was talking about. "Don't you fucking try it!" she shouted, squirming in her bonds. Sam clicked his tongue, making a 'tsk' sound. "That, Remy, is the the wrong answer." He traced the silver dildo down her stomach, inhaling at the smell of sizzling skin and then slid the dildo into her. "You will break if I have to break every bone in you to do it." Remy watched Sam, her eyes narrowed in challenge. She clenched her abs and whined when the piece slid down her, then screamed in agony when the piece slid into her. She squirmed violently, hating that the piece healed her, just so it could destroy her at the same time. Tears fell down her face as she begged him to stop. Sam seemed to relish in her screaming, thrusting the dildo into her a tlittle faster. When she started begging for him to stop, He wheeled and stared hard at her. "Beg me 'Master please stop'. Accept that I am your master, and this will stop." His face took on a ghastly look to it as he waited to hear her give in.

Tears poured down her face, but Remy knew that she was beat. "P-please Sam!" She screamed, trying to make him stop. His words finally sank in, and she whimpered. "M-Master... please! Please stop!" She cried, her voice breaking into a fit of screams, as the agony grew more intense. Smiling, he withdrew the silver from inside her. Within a few seconds, the pain stopped all together. "You see, Remy," he said, putting it back into the case. "Cooperation makes life so much simpler for you." He had gotten hard during the torture. He climbed onto the bed again. "Are you ready for round two?" Rem glared up at Sam. She squirmed again in her tight bonds, constantly watching the boy. "Round two? What the hell could be worse than round one?!" She cried, glaring more. Sam chuckled, a ghastly, hollow sound. "You want to know what can be worse? I will show you." He grabbed her legs and lifted her her so that her ass was off the bed. He rubbed his cock on her pussy, getting the head wet with blood and cum, then rather fiercely, he shoved it into her ass.

Remy squirmed, the bonds cutting into her tender skin. Sam rubbed the tip of his penis on her, then, out of nowhere, pain shot through her body. He was not doing something right, her body tensed in pain. "Stop! Meridith! I HATE YOU!" she screamed, her sound become animalistic at the end. It almost seemed she was.. howling. When she screamed, he started laughing. The hollow sound rang off the walls, echoing back in a twisted, dark sound that somehow drowned out Remy's screams. It seemed... almost as if the room was laughing at her. He continued laughing as he rammed into her ass again and again. Cackling... madness...

Remy was quickly silenced, scared by the room, and above all, Sam. "Please! M-Master! I beg of you! Stop!" she begged, whimpering in fear. Fear of the room, fear of Sam... The laughter didn't stop, nor did Sam. He continued to thrust for a few more pumps before he came into her ass, groaning loudly. When he groaned, the room stopped laughing. "You're mine. Every time you admit I'm your master, you lose a part of yourself." He put his hands around her throat, still in her ass. "Let me hear you say it!" he shouted, his eyes wild with a crazy tinge. Remy gasped when he.. it told her that he owned her. He began to choke her again, she whimpered. "M-Master! Remy cried out, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Sam's face cracked in a smirk and he released her neck. "Such a fragile thing, your neck. One improper twist and snap... Your life is extinguished." He pulled his cock from her ass, letting the cum drip out. Do you want to taste your own blood, slave?" Remy coughed and glared. "Sam! I'm gonna kill you!" she cried. When he spoke of her 'tasting her own blood,' she closed her mouth with a click, locking her teeth together. She shook her head, and struggled again. That horrible laugh sounded again when she said she'd extinguish his life. "You can't kill whats already dead," Sam said. When she clamped her mouth shut, Sam dug his thumbs into Remy's cheeks, just where the jaws met. The pain should be enough to force her mouth open, but if not, the pressure on her jaws should be. Rem's eyes widened, but she managed to keep her jaw closed. When the clawing pain began to pain her jaw, she tried, but couldn't keep her mouthed closed. It opened, just a tiny bit, but it opened. When her jaws started to open, he forced his thumbs in deeper, a look of grim determination took his tortured features.

Remy opened her mouth the rest of the way, showing her violently sharp teeth. "Gnnh!" she cried around the fingers squeezing her jaw. Sam thrust his cock, smeared with her blood, into her mouth. He started laughing again, the sound echoing from the walls. For a split second, Remy was able to catch a look in Sam's eyes. Horror.... like he was being forced to watch his friend... his best friend... being put through this. And then it was gone, replaced with the madness. Remy's eyes widened when she saw the madness. Sam! She knew it! Someone had possessed her best friend! Not if she could stop it... and right now, she could do so much. She bit down, hard enough to cause pain, but not quite hard enough to break the tender skin.

When she bit him, Sam laughed. He pulled his cock from her mouth and swung his hand hard, a open handed swing that connected with the side of her face. "You are only making this worse on yourself." He hit her again. "Accept that you will do my bidding and maybe, you will go free. Unless, you want me to visit your friends." He paused, then said, "Cersei or Alice, perhaps your... sister." Remy grunted when she was slapped. She knew exactly what she was doing! She wasn't stupid! When her friends were mentioned, she turned to look him in the eyes. When Heather was mentioned, Rem looked on the brink of tears. "You wouldn't..." She whispered, her voice cracking. Sam stroked Remy's red cheek. "Come on now. What haven't I done that would make you think I wouldn't keep my word. If you won't give in, then perhaps she will." Before Remy knew what was happening, there was a thunking sound and her vision slipped into blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Hall was alive with chatter at breakfast this morning. Sam sat by himself at the Gryffindor table, eating a quick breakfast before he jaunted back to torture his captive again. Her resilience was starting to bother him, or rather, it bothered Balthizar, the spirit residing in his body. He needed to truly break the girl in order to mold her into his thrall. While he mulled over how to do this, Sam's body sat, staring at his food. He didn't even notice when Alice attempted to make conversation or left, when his other friends tried talking to him... he even missed Heather's approach. He snapped back to reality when she yelled in his ear. "Sam!" Heather shouted. The spirit blinked the boy's eyes a few times and looked at the girl. "What?" he asked.

Heather sighed and put her fists on her hips. "Remy didn't come down to breakfast. Do you know where she is?" Sam shrugged, but inwardly, Balthizar was smiling. "I haven't seen her, but I'll look for her," Balthizar said, trying best to impersonate Sam's voice. Heather quirked an eyebrow at Sam. "I'll let you know or send her to you." As Heather walked away, Sam knew what he had to do to break Remy. And Heather would make a good thrall as well. He watched her lithe body as she walked. Oh yes, she would make a good thrall indeed. 

After breakfast, Sam returned to the torture chamber. Remy was still unconscious, but just to be safe, he cast a spell on her to keep her out. He unbound her from the bed and stood her up in front of a stockade. Closing it on her head and wrists, he locked the device and turned it to face the bed so that she could watch what he had planned. He cracked his back and sat at the table in the corner to compose the letter to Heather. He patted Remy's head as he folded up the letter and enchanted it to deliver itself to her sister. "Soon Remy, you will have a friend."

Heather was sitting in the Hufflepuff common room when a piece of parchment flitted to her and landed, unfolding itself for her to read. Since she was the only one in the common room, she read aloud. "Heather, no one in the common room say Remy. One of the first years said he saw her go into the dungeons but never come out. Meet me down there asap." Heather jumped to her feet and grabbed her wand. If her sister was in trouble, she was going to be there immediately. She ran out of the common room, but made the fateful mistake not to tell anyone where she going. This mistake would cost her dearly.

Sam was waiting in the corridor that accessed the dungeon. To his credit, Sam looked just as nervous and worried as Heather and had his wand drawn. "Where did the first year see her?" Sam sighed and pointed into the dungeons. "He was creeping, looking for the entrance to Slytherin Common room and saw her slip into a side corridor. I know which one it was. Follow me." Heather nodded and fell into step behind Sam as he led her into the dungeon. They moved through the corridors until they came to the one she had supposedly entered. "Let's search it." They split up and searched the few rooms that led off the corridor. "It's a dead end," Heather sighed in exasperation. "There must be a secret passage," Sam said. Together they started searching for a catch. Sam triggered the secret catch, opening the tunnel. "Found it."

Heather stepped into the darkened passage with Sam tight on her heels. He reached out and grabbed the beater bat just as Heather lit her wand. She washed the jail cells in light and started to say something. Sam hit her hard in the back of her head with the bat. To her credit, Heather remained conscious. She stumbled forward and turned to Sam's casting the first spell that came to mind, the severing charm. Sam didn't even flinch as it opened his cheek. However, no blood came from the wound. It started sealing itself as an inhuman, maniacal laughter sounded from him. "What the..." Heather started, but Sam raised his wand and blasted her with a powerful knockback spell. Heather flew to the ground, smacking her head against the stone and slipping into blackness.

Sam picked up Heather's wand and stuck it in his pocket, then he picked the girl up and carried her into the back room. Remy was awake when Sam entered, carrying Heather. "What the... Heather!" Remy shouted when she identified her sister. She struggled against the wooden stockade as Sam tossed Heather onto the bed. "Let her go!" Remy screamed, fighting against the bonds. Sam smirked his twisted grin at her and climbed onto the bed. He removed Heather's shirt, revealing cute, perky breasts tucked into a red bra. He heard Remy make a noise as he pulled her bra off and tossed it to the floor. He ran his hand over her smooth breasts, then down to her jeans. "Don't you dare!" Remy shouted as Sam unbuttoned her jeans. Lifting the girl up, he pulled the fabric off and tossed it onto the pile of her clothes, revealing matching red panties. Sam stripped those off lastly and added them to the pile. The he unfurled the chains and fastened them around Heather's wrists and ankles. "Ready for your sister to wake up, Remy?"

Heather awoke with as massive headache, and no memory of the past few minutes. She was faintly aware of a chill blowing over her naked body... her naked body?!? She opened her eyes immediately and glanced around the room. She was in the dungeons, she couldn't move... Her eyes fixed on Sam and she remembered... "Let me go!" she shouted, struggling against the bonds. "Let her go!" Remy screamed and Heather turned her head to look at her sister. "Remy? What did you do to her?!?" Heather shouted. Sam smirked and slid his shirt off. "The same thing I'm going to do to you." The gash on his cheek still stood open, though it was starting to close. He unbuckled his jeans and stepped out of them as he climbed onto the bed. "Get away from me Sam Meridith!" she shouted. He face fractured in a twisted grin. "I'm not Samuel." 

Reaching into his boxers, he pulled his erect cock out and rubbed it against Heather's pussy. She screamed and struggled, trying to free herself. Remy, watching this monster about to rape her sister, starting crying, also fighting to free herself. He started to laugh that cruel sound as he plunged his cock into her. Heather screamed as he penetrated her hymen and pushed into her until his hips met her. Tears streamed down her face as he pulled his cock out and jammed it into her again. Remy screamed in tune with Heather, both girls crying. Sam planted his hands on either side of Heather's head and rammed into her again. He quickly started thrusting harder and faster into her. With each thrust, she screamed, pain ripping through her. Remy tried to avert her eyes, but the way he had positioned her, anywhere she looked she saw the rape. So she jammed her eyes shut and listened to her sister's screams.

Heather felt her body going weird as Sam raped her, her control over her own body slipped. She was crying hysterically as he jammed his cock into her, but her body seemed to be adapting to it. "I'm going to give you a present, Heather," Sam said. Remy's eyes widened and she screamed, "NO!" Heather's eyes opened wide when she felt the warm liquid shoot into her and knew what had happened. Sobbing, she shouted, "I hate you!" Sam slapped her hard across the face and pulled his cock from her. "That is no way to speak to your master." Then he walked to Remy. "You see what I did to her, Slave? Did you enjoy it?" Remy glared at him and said nothing. He slapped her face and forced her mouth open. "Taste your sister's blood," Sam said and shoved his cock into her mouth. She barely got the chance to scream before his cock was in her mouth. She wanted to retch at the taste of Heather's blood being thrust into her throat. 

Laying there sobbing, Heather felt blood and cum drip from her vagina. She watched as Sam forced his cock into Remy's throat and wondered what could have turned the boy into such a monster. Sam pulled his cock from Remy's mouth and slapped her across the face. "Ah, two slaves. I haven't had this opportunity in generations." He stretched and walked over to the cabinets in the corner. "Wh...what do you mean?" Heather asked. Sam drew his wand and pointed it at her. A pink light shot from his wand and washed over Heather. She felt a powerful sensation in her vagina and nipples that hurt her. It died down after a few second, leaving Heather sobbing again. "You are not to question your MASTER!" he shouted in a cruel voice, the room echoing the demented words back. 

He stepped forward, turning to Heather. In a creepy, twisted voice, Sam said, "I've seen your fears Heather. I will break you." He let a piece of fabric slip from his hand. A cruel smirk tortured Sam's face as he walked around to Heather's head, "What are you doing?!?" she demanded. He slipped the fabric over her eyes and bound it behind her head, blinding her. She fussed, trying to get the blindfold off her when she heard Remy's scream. Sam had removed the silver dildo from the case and slid it into Remy. "Remy?!?" Heather screamed, her heart hammering. He was hurting her and she couldn't see! Remy screamed again, crying as the silver burned her insides, just enough to hurt before it healed. "Please stop Master!" Remy screamed, pleading with him. Sam walked over to Heather and whispered into her ear. "Beg me to stop hurting her." Heather sobbed as she listened to Remy's painful screams. "Please stop," she begged. Sam smiled a twisted feature. "Call me Master." All of Heather's pride told her not to, but Remy's tortured screams made her cave in. "Please stop... Master..." Sam walked over to Remy and pulled the silver from her. The screaming stopped, but Remy continued to sob. "See girls? It's so much easier when you just... accept that you are my slaves."


	5. Chapter 5

Remy looked to Heather as she laid there sobbing and looked to Sam. "Please take the blindfold off, Master." she pleaded. Sam moved behind Remy and ran his hand across her back. "She's not done yet, I'm afraid. And neither are you, Remy," he said, walking around to the front. Remy saw that his cock was hard again and her eyes widened. She knew what he was about to do to her sister. "Please don't!" she shouted, struggling against the stockade. "Don't what?!?" Heather pleaded. She too started to struggled in her bindings. Heather felt Sam climb onto the bed, the blindfold making it impossible for her to see. She could hear Remy crying and pleaded with Sam not to do what he was about to. 

"Are you ready for round two?" Sam asked, close to Heather's ear. She was already crying. "R...round two?" she said through her tears. She felt Sam move between her legs and lift her up. Sam rubbed his cock against Heater's pussy a few times and said, "Here we go." She expected the pain to lance through her vagina, but she wasn't expecting what happened next. She screamed in intense pain as Sam's cock slid into her ass. Remy screamed too, wailing for Sam to stop. "I'll submit! I'll serve you Master!" Remy screamed, hoping her submission would make him stop. Sam pulled his hips back and jammed them against Heather again. She screamed with pain as Sam leaned forward. "Now you understand Heather. Your body is mine." She cursed at him through her screams. Ashe pulled his cock from her again, he wrapped his hands around her throat. Heather gagged as he jammed his cock into her ass again. 

"Please stop Master!" Remy screamed as Sam choked Heather and rammed her ass hard. He started laughing, the cruel laugh that rang off the walls and echoed through the room. Remy could see that nothing was left in Sam, that whatever it was inside him was in full control. And he seemed not to care that Heather's face was turning blue. "You're killing her!" she screamed, kicking the stockade and struggling until her wrists and neck were bleeding. Sam released Heather's throat and she gasped for air, tears streaming down her face. Her whole body hurt and every time Sam thrust, she felt a tearing pain shoot through her. Sam pulled his cock entirely from her and saw the relief on her face. So he slammed it into her harder, making her scream once again. As he was pounding into her, he felt his body about to release. "I'm going to cum in you," he said, smirked and biting her neck.

"NO!" she screamed as Sam released his load into her ass. She slumped down when Sam released her, crying hysterically as Sam's cum dripped from her ass, mixing with blood. He groaned as he removed his tool from her. "Your holes are just as sweet as your sister's. Now, taste it," he said and shoved his cock into Heather's mouth. She gagged when his dick reached her tonsils. She could taste her blood on his cock and wanted to hurl. However, Sam's cock in her throat made it impossible. He wrapped his hand in her hair and jammed his cock into her throat again and again. Just when Heather thought it would never end, she felt liquid shoot into her throat. Sam pulled his cock from her mouth and she coughed, gagged and finally hurled on the bed next to her. 

Remy watched as Sam started getting dressed. "Wh..what are you doing now Master?" she asked. Heather whimpered, afraid for the answer. Balthizar did his best Sam impression and said, "It's dinner time." Then his face curled into a cruel grin and he left the room. "I... I'm sorry Heather," Remy said, tears streaming down her face. "What... what happened to him?" Heather asked, terrified to hear the door open again. "I don't know... but that's not Sam. He... It... I don't know. He was there... but I think he's losing control." Heather sniffled. Her whole body ached, pain shooting from her loins. She wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Tears streamed from her eyes as she wondered what Chase would think of her now, now that she was unpure. 

Sam sat at Gryffindor's table, quietly plotting his next capture. Things were going swimmingly for Balthizar's plans. With Remy on the verge of cracking, Heather would soon follow. His next victim was the boy's girlfriend, Alice. Three thralls would be more than enough to start attracting followers. Then, he could return to the mortal realm, using the boy's body as his own. His plots were interrupted by the boy with long hair, Chase Henrick. Sam identified him as his best friend. As Heather's boyfriend. Balthizar immediately knew that this boy would be trouble.

"Sam?" Chase asked, as the boy glared angrily at him. "Yeah?" Sam replied. "Well, um, Heather was supposed to meet me for lunch, but she wasn't there. And she's not here. Katrina said she saw you speaking to her at lunch. Have you seen her since then?" Sam's eyes flicked towards the Hufflepuff table. "No. I haven't seen her. She was looking for Remy. Maybe she found her." Chase frowned and nodded, then sighed. "Alright, thanks Sam." Chase walked back to the Ravenclaw Table and watched Sam as he resumed staring at his food. "Is something wrong, Chase?" Shina asked him. Chase glanced at his housemate. "I don't know. Heather has been gone all day and Sam is acting weird."

"You think he did something to her?" Shina asked. "Sam may not always get along with Heather all the time, but he'd never hurt her. No, I think something is affected him. His eyes... looked weird. I'm going to read up in the library and see if I can learn anything." Shina nodded and Chase left the Great Hall. Chase walked into the library and waved to the librarian. Walking into the section he was looking for, Chase took out several books. Building himself a hidey hole, he started reading about conditions that could affect someone's eyes. He knew that whatever was affecting Sam had some correlation to Heather's disappearance. 

Chase found one book that intrigued him. It accurately describes Sam's symptoms. He read the page. "Exposure to an active horcrux can cause the victim's eyes to glaze and can also led to odd behavior." Chase quirked an eyebrow. He'd never heard that term before. "What's a horcrux?" he said aloud and turned the page. To his surprise, the rest of the chapter had been ripped from the book. There was no other mention of this term anywhere in the book. Looking through just about every section of the library, he could find no other mention of a horcrux. That only left the Restricted Section. Chase furrowed his brows in frustration. Who only knew what was happening to Heather while he was stuck without an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

The door to the secret chambers ground open and the girls inside jumped in surprise. Both girls knew that meant that Sam had returned and started to shake nervously. He drifted into the room as if he was asleep, until he was in the center of the room. Then he inhaled and he seemed to awaken. He looked at his two slaves and smiled his twisted grin, revealing his haunting features. "Heather..." Remy said as Sam walked over to her. Her body tensed in fear as Sam ran his hand along her leg. "Mmmmm," he said as his hand ran over her crotch and up her body. His eyes flicked to Remy and he licked his lips. "I'm going to bring you girls a new friend. But first..."

He moved behind Remy and pulled his cock from his pants. She felt it against her and closed her eyes, knowing what was coming. Sam rubbed his cock against her before thrusting into her. "Nnngh!" she cried out as he thrust into her vagina. She looked at Heather struggling in her bonds as she was forced to listen to her sister being raped. Sam thrust into her again and Remy half moaned, half cried. Sam grabbed onto her and thrust into her again and again. The cries started turning to moans as she started to find it enjoyable. "Do you like what your master is doing to you?"he asked, slapping her ass. Heather flinched at the sound. "Y....yes Master," Remy moaned, feeling her shame take over. Heather whimpered when Remy responded, hoping her sister was lying. 

Sam thrust into her a few more times, then slid his cock from her vagina. He rubbed it against her, getting some of the wetness, then thrust into her ass. She cried out, but not as loudly as the first time he raped her in the ass. He thrust into her and she moaned, surprised with herself. As he was fucking her ass, she found herself moaning and actually enjoying it. Her body started to feel weird and soon, she cried out, wetness dripping down her legs. She had an orgasm, and that surprised her. Then she felt Sam's warm liquid shoot into her ass. She exhaled heavily and slumped as best she could. Sam pulled from her ass and sighed. "That was very good slave," he said and patted Remy's head. "Th...thank you Master." Same walked over to Heather and put his cock in her mouth. He thrust into her mouth a few times, then pulled his cock out. 

He drew his wand and pointed it at Heather. Remy's eyes widened. "What are you..." she started, but was interrupted by Sam speaking. "Petrificus totalus." Heather's body went tense and Sam put his wand away. Remy watched as he unclasped the manacles around her wrists and ankles, dropping them to the bed. When she was freed from the bonds, Sam pulled over a chair with stirrups attached to him. He lifted the girl from the bed and put her in the chair. Then he fastened her hands above her head and one ankle to each stirrup. "Good, we're ready for out new guest." He pointed his wand at Heather and her body relaxed. "I'm going to kill you," Heather said. Sam pulled the blindfold and get into her face. She could smell his breath, foul against her nose. "You will come to adore me," he said. She glared daggers at him as he retracted from her face and left the room. 

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Balthizar waited in Sam's body for the girl that he called his girlfriend. Alice finally entered the room and Sam moved over to hug her. "Hey babe," he said. "I realize I've been ignoring you recently. I haven't been feeling well, but I'm better now." Alice sighed, looking relieved at him. "Hey Alice, I want to show you something," Sam said and smiled. Alice's eyes lit up. "Sure babe. Lead the way." Sam smirked, the depravity showing to Alice's back as she walked to the door. Once out of the common room, Sam took the lead, walking through the school to the dungeons. "There's a secret passage in here that leads to the forest." Alice was creeped out by the passage. "I don't want to go in there Sam." He snarled and shoved her into the corridor. She cried out as she fell, hitting the stone. He drew he wand. "Petrificus totalus!" he shouted and Alice's body went stiff. There was a look of fear in her eyes as Sam moved over her and triggered the catch to the secret chamber.

Carrying her petrified body over his shoulder, Sam walked into the chamber. Heather and Remy gasped as they saw him carrying someone. When he tossed her down on the bed, Remy gasped. "Alice..." she said quietly. Heather stared at Sam. "You would hurt her!" she shouted at him. He turned and flicked his wand at her and she felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach. Alice's eyes found Sam's depraved ones and she saw the madness that had taken him. "Welcome to the dungeon, Alice," he said and started working her top off. Her eyes filled with fear as she was powerless to do anything to stop him. Heather and Remy watched as he removed Alice's top and tossed it to the floor. 

Sam revealed Alice's bare top, except for a cute pink bra she was wearing. He leaned forward and kissed her neck as his hands unclasped her bra. Her eyes begged him to stop as he pulled it away, revealing her breasts. They were bigger than Heather's but still smaller than Remy's. He ran his hands down her bare abdomen to her pants. Tugging, he pulled her tights down revealing matching baby pink panties. "Also the cute one," Sam said, licking his lips in anticipation. Heather closed her eyes, praying that anything would happen to interrupt this. Remy felt her lips quiver and wanted to save Alice, despite having disliked her for six year. Sam tossed her pants onto the pile and worked the waistband of her panties. "Let's see what you've been hiding from me, eh?" he said and pulled her panties off. He rubbed her cute pink pussy and exhaled. "Let's begin, shall we?"

He took the chains from the posters of the bed and clipped the manacles around her ankles and wrists. Then he stood up and pulled his wand out. "Finite," he said and put his wand away. Alice whimpered. "Sam! What the hell are you doing?!?" He looked at Remy and Heather. "You three will be my love slaves." He stroked Remy's face." Remy here has already given in, isn't that right?" She averted her eyes from Alice's and said, "Yes Master." Sam pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Then he unbuckled his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He climbed onto the bed. "Please Sam... not like this!" Alice shouted. Sam pulled his cock from his boxers and rubbed it against her. "But this is the best way, Alice," he said, laughing his crazed, hollow laugh. Then he thrust into her vagina, tearing her hymen. Alice's scream echoed off the walls, louder than both Remy's and Heather's. 

She cried hysterically as he jammed into her again and again and again. He grunted as she screamed and begged him to stop. Alice felt like she was being ripped in half, blood pouring from her as his cock pounded into her abdomen. "Please stop Sam..." Heather whimpered, Alice's screams of pain making her shake. Even with her eyes closed, Heather could imagine the blood pouring from the girl. "Are... her... screams... bothering... you?" he asked during grunts. Before Heather could respond, Sam wrapped his hands around Alice's throat, cutting off her screaming. Her eyes went wide as the air was being crushed from her throat. He pounded his hips against hers, grinding his teeth as a slapping noise sounded from his hips hitting hers. He was choking her so hard that her eyes rolled back into her head. Just as she was about to pass out, Sam removed his hands and slapped her hard across the face. Blood shot from her mouth and she gasped for air, crying hard. He grabbed her face and groaned into her ear. "Take my seed," He groaned and shot his hot load deep into her womb. Alice screamed, and then the pain became too much, passing out. He pulled his dick from her, laughing his crazed, echoing laugh. 

"Open your mouth," Sam said to Remy. She closed her eyes and prepared for the taste of blood in her mouth again. Slowly, she opened her mouth and Sam slid his cock into it. He held her hair as he thrust into her mouth a couple times, then pulled it out. "Good girl Remy." He walked over to Heather and slapped her across the face. "Do not make demands of me. I am your Master." Heather spit blood from her mouth and glared at Sam. "You are not my master!" Sam quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh? Let's see if you still think that in a few minutes." He went to his cabinet and pulled out what looked like a dildo. He stuck it into Heather's vagina. Then he pushed a button on it and it slowly began inflated. She gasped as it started expanding in her. "It hurts!" she cried out. :"It can stop if you admit I'm your master." Heather glared at him. "Fuck you!" He smirked and watched as Heather's lower stomach started swelling. She cried out in pain again. "Please Heather, just say it!" Remy cried. "N....no!" She squirmed and starting crying loud as the pain became unbearable. "Okay! I'm sorry Master! Please... just stop it... I'm SORRY!" Sam pushed the button on the instrument. It deflated and Sam removed the device from her. She breathed a sigh of relief with the object no longer in her. Sam seized Heather's throat. "Next time, I'll let it fully inflate." Her eyes went wide as he choked her. Then, at once, Sam released her throat and walked back to the cabinet. Replacing the instrument, he turned to look at his three slaves. When Alice woke up, he'd move on to the second hole.


	7. Chapter 7

The Restricted Section... that was where Chase needed to get into. If he was going to help Sam and possibly Heather, he needed to find information on a horcrux there. So he was heading to Professor Athlis' office, to get a written permission slip in order to enter. The Professor's door was open slightly and Chase heard talking inside. He paused to listen at the crack. "And now Alice Mirabelle is missing too. That's three girls Eldak. Something really bad is happening." Chase backed up against the wall. Alice... Sam's girlfriend... Now he knew Sam was involved. "I have to get in there," he said and hurried back to the library. Without thinking, Chase blew open the lock to the Restricted Section. He slipped in and started searching for the book he needed. 

While Chase was searching, a book fell from the shelf, leading directly behind him. He jumped and turned. "Moste Darke Magyk," Chase said, reading the title. He took the book to a reading table and hurriedly flipped to the index. He had maybe a few minutes before the staff responded to his illegal entrance. Horcrux... he flipped to the chapter about the horcrux and tore it from the book. Then he touched his wand to it and the book caught fire. Bolting out of the Restricted Section, he dipped into the stacks. That's when he heard a familiar voice. "Someone was here. Fan out. Search the library." Chase's heart was hammering as he attempted to escape without detection. 

Chase had just about escaped from the library when a voice shouted, "Over here." Chase whirled to see the Cursebreaking teacher run into his stack. Chase cursed and raised his wand. "Confundus," he whispered. The spell hit the unsuspecting teacher. "Sorry," he whispered again and ran out of the library at full sprint. He had attacked a teacher... but he needed to save Heather. Heather, Remy, Alice... and Sam. He felt like he was running for a long time, his heart still hammering. Once he was sure he had lost any pursuers, he sat down to read the material on the horcrux he had recovered.

Alice groaned, waking from her nightmare. Sam... what had he done to her. She attempted to wipe her teary eyes and realized she couldn't move her arms. No! It was real! "Ah, you're awake," Sam said and walked into her view. His face was twisted into a cruel visage. Alice screamed, her voice echoing off the walls, increasing its volume tenfold. Both Remy and Heather flinched at the sound. "Stop screaming!" Remy yelled finally. Her ears felt like they were bleeding. Even Heather seemed relieved when Alice stopped abruptly. 

"Good girl, Alice." He climbed onto the bed and stroked her legs. "What happened to you Sam?" He smiled, which made his face look even scarier. "I am not Samuel Meridith. This place... it has been my home for hundreds of years. And now, I am returned." She looked at him, fearful. This wasn't her boyfriend anymore. Something... something had taken hold of him. Something dark and evil. She searched his face, hoping to find some semblance on his left... and found none. "And now Alice, I'll induct you like the rest." She looked to Remy, then Heather, fear in her eyes. Sam pulled his cock from his boxers and rubbed his cock against her pussy. Alice jammed her eyes shut as she expected him to enter her vagina. He smirked as he watched her facial features. Then he shoved his cock into her ass. 

Her scream was legendary, her pain so intense she passed out again. Sam reached for his wand and it flew to his hand, summoned wandlessly to his hand. He cast a spell on Alice that woke her from unconsciousness. Immediately, she was crying as Sam thrust into her ass. Heather once again squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she cover her ears. Remy averted her eyes, imagining she was anywhere else, doing anything else. She'd even be in class, listening to a boring Professor drone on for hours. Anywhere but here... listening to this. Alice cried hard, begging Sam to stop in between fits of crying. And the thing in Sam just ignored her, thrusting into her. She began coughing because of the sobbing.

Sam reached out and slapped her, then pressed his hands down on her throat. She gasped for air as Sam choked her and raped her ass. Crying, she just wished it was over... that he would kill her and be done with it. Barely able to breath, Alice felt her life being choked out of her. And then, just as fast, there was air rushing into her lungs. "I'm not letting you pass out again," the thing said to her, its breath foul in her nose. She sobbed, struggling in the bonds. He put his hands on her waist to hold her still as he thrust into her ass, groaning as he released his load into her. She screamed and slumped down, whimpering pathetically. He pulled his cock from her ass, letting his cum and her blood drip from the tortured hole. 

Balthizar was not satisfied with just three thralls. One more would fill his prison and so he searched Sam's mind, settling on one in particular, Katrina Varren. The girl would make a perfect final addition to his thralls. He dressed Sam's body and grabbed his wand, stuffing it in his pocket. "Soon, my hold on this form will be complete. Together, we will bring about a new dark domain," he said, stroking Alice's raw thigh. He flashed a twisted smile to the captured girls and walked from the room, the grinding of the door sealing them in.

Chase read the chapter several times, to make sure he gathered the information that he needed. Sam was definitely the thrall of a horcrux, and Chase was betting that he was holding the girls. If Sam hurt even a hair on Heather's head... No, Chase thought to himself. Sam is a victim too. I mustn't think like that. He was pacing, considering what to do. Fuck it, I need to save them. He gathered his friends and sat them down. "I know who took the girls," Chase started, looking to his friends. "It was Sam. But not Sam. He... he's being possessed by a dark artefact called a horcrux. And he's done something to the girls. What, I don't know. I'm going to look for him. Hopefully we can still save him." Katrina looked to Ariana and said, "We'll help." 

"No," Chase immediately countered. "He's only taking girls. That will put you in danger. Listen, if I don't report back to you, tell Eldak. Tell the Headmistress." The girls nodded, solemn. Chase drew in a deep breath and headed out of the classroom. He didn't know where to start searching for Sam. However, he figured his best guess would be the dungeons, because there were many tunnels that no one used. That would be the best place to hide something like a horcrux. And so he started down to the dungeons. He had almost reached them when he saw Sam walk out of the entrance. "Sam!" he shouted and confronted the teen.

Sam whirled and without a second's hesitation, cast a spell at Chase. Chase's wand was out in an instant and he reflected the powerful spell. Sam isn't this strong, Chase thought to himself as he deflected another of Sam's spells. He threw one of his own, an expelliarmus. Sam didn't even bother deflecting it, then spell hitting him and knocking him back. A cruel laugh tore from his mouth and he beat Chase back, throwing spell after spell at the boy. Chase was backed into a corner under the vicious assault from the possessed boy. Sam seemed not to be tiring, though Chase was. He had misinterpreted how powerful this spirit was. He needed an opening and soon or he'd be killed. Chase grabbed a vase and threw it at Sam. The vase shattered on his head, which distracted Sam long enough for Chase to throw a severing charm at him. The spell cut through Sam's arm, but did not bleed. Sam looked at the wound and laughed. The noise made Chase cringe. If Sam was impervious to damage he'd have to damage something else. And he needed to think quick.

His wand! Without it, he'd be unable to cast. While Sam was laughed, Chase has a reducto charm on Sam's wand. The laughing stopped immediately as an explosion engulfed the top of his wand. The wood was charred and destroyed immediately. "Ha!" Chase shout and put all of his strength into his next spell. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted. Sam was hit with the spell and flew backwards, smashing into a bookcase. The bookcase crumpled on top of him. "S...Sam?" Chase said nervously. The back of the bookcase exploded as Sam burst forth. A book flew out of nowhere and smacked Chase in the head. When he recovered, Sam was running. Chase took off after him, following him into the dungeons. He was just able to catch sight of Sam slipping into a closing passage. Frantically, Chase searched for the catch to open the way, but he couldn't find it. He pounded on the stone. "I'm coming Heather! I promise you I'll save you!"


	8. Chapter 8

Left standing at the end of a passage where he could find no catch and knowing his girlfriend was trapped on the other side tore at Chase. The horcrux had almost completely hold of Sam, Chase knew, and that meant his friend was mostly gone. He doubled back, heading to the classroom that the girls were held up in. As he barged through the door, the girls raised their wands, but lowered them when they saw Chase's ragged hair. "Are you alright?" Katrina called and moved to him, noticing the wound on his head. "I.. I'm fine," Chase said, trying to keep it together for the girls. If they could see the fear and anger he was feeling now, it would demoralize the girls. 

"I found him," Chase said rubbing his head. "He attacked me. He's much more powerful than I thought. The horcrux has him... He's holed up in a secret passage off dungeon tunnel c. I'm going back there." Katrina's eyes widened. "Chase, you can't..." He couldn't control the anger welling inside him anymore. "He has Heather! He has Remy and Alice too. I need to save her... them." Katrina looked at her friend with tears in her eyes, then drew her wand. "Take this with you. Just in case." Chase softened and accepted her wand. "Thanks Kat. If I don't come back, send in the cavalry."

Winding his way back through the dungeon passages, he found himself outside the secret entrance to the chamber. "Don't worry   
Heather, I'm coming," Chase said. Then he started pushing on every stone, tugging on every candle holder, anything that might be a secret switch. But nothing opened the door. Chase was getting really frustrated. "There has to be a catch!" he cried and drew his wand. He pointed it at the door and cast reducto on the door. He barely had time to duck before the spell rebounded and hit him. When he stood up, the door was open, but filled with Sam's form. "Hello Chase," he said and punched him hard in the stomach.

Chase collapsed, gasping for air. Sam grabbed the boy by his shirt and dragged him into the chambers. Chase looked around at the cells as he was dragged, still gasping for air. What is this place? he wondered to himself as Sam dragged him. When they entered the main room, however, he knew. He saw Remy, Heather and Alice bound, naked and knew. "You sick fuck!" Chase shouted. "Chase?!?" Heather shouted as Sam stepped on the boy's throat. "You're the first male besides myself to be in here since the fifteen hundreds when I was first vanquished. I found it hard to murder one of my girls in here in order to create the horcrux, but it was essential. After all, I'm making my return now." He lifted Chase to his feet and bound the boy's hands together above his head, hanging them from a hook in the ceiling.

"And now, I think I'll punish you for your intrusion." He smirked the twisted grin as he could see the fear in Chase's eyes. "Don't hurt him!" Heather screamed, fussing in her bonds. Sam walked over to Remy's stockade and released the lock. She stood up, looking surprised. "Why... why did you release me, Master?" Remy asked, rubbing her sore wrists and neck. "I will test your loyalty, slave. Remove Chase's cock from his pants." Remy looked at Sam, then at Heather. Heather's eyes were wide. "I'm sorry Heath, Chase," she said and walked to Chase. Sliding her hand into his pants, she grabbed his cock and pulled it out. Sam walked over to Heather and moved in between her legs. "Now Chase, you get to watch as I rape your girlfriend. Remy, don't make him feel alone."

Nodding, Remy put Chase's dick in her mouth, closing her eyes as she did. Chase fussed, trying to get her to stop. He watched in horror as Sam pushed open Heather's legs and plunged his cock into her. She cried out but not so much in pain. So he already raped her, Chase thought to himself, anger boiling inside him. She looked at Chase as Sam was in her, her eyes pleading for him not to watch, but he was transfixed. Sam grunted and jammed his cock into her, making her scream out. Remy continued to suck on Chase's cock, hoping... praying that this was the only punishment he intended for Chase. 

Chase nudged Remy with his leg and she looked up at him. He motioned with his head towards his back and Remy put her hands around him, feeling the wand sticking out of his back pocket. Chase nodded, then Remy retracted her hand. She wasn't about to get in trouble or let Chase hurt himself. Chase's eyes widened at Remy. Why was she not helping? "Chase," Sam said, groaning. "I'm gonna cum inside your woman." Heather started screaming when he said that. "Please Master! Please don't! I... I'll do anything! You can have my ass again! Just please not inside!!! Aaaaaiiiiieeeee!" She cried as Sam released his load inside her again. 

Chase screamed, "I'm going to kill you!" Remy heard her sister's sobbing as Sam came in her and his sway over her faded. She grabbed Katrina's wand and him Sam with a knockback hex. Quickly, she undid Chase's bonds and handed him the wand. He slid his cock back into his pants and cast another powerful spell at Sam as he stood, hurling him into a cabinet. Then Chase ran over to Heather. "I'm sorry Chase," she whimpered as he hurriedly undid her bonds. Remy ran to Alice and did the same, not bothering to dress. 

"You will not take my thralls from me!" Sam roared, emerging from the crushed cabinet. He had a wand in either hand, Remy's in his right and Alice's in his left. He cast a stunning charm at both Remy and Chase. Remy dove to the ground, avoiding the spell and Chase reflected the spell. "Remy, help Heather!" Chase shouted and faced off with Sam. With one wand, Sam had been nearly unstoppable. With two, Chase knew he didn't stand much of a chance, but maybe, he could buy the girls time to escape. Sam threw a wave of spells at Chase, who only focused on blocking as Remy freed Alice, then ran to Heather. Chase reflected one of Sam's spells into the stockade, which exploded.

A shriek sounded from Sam, ungodly and deafening. And Chase knew what it meant. Part of the spirit's soul was stored in the devices, and the only way to destroy them was with Sam's own magic. He directed another of Sam's spells into the bed, which erupted into flames. Enraged, the spirit within Sam began throwing an overwhelming amount of spells at Chase. Suddenly, Heather was standing at his side, her wand in hand. "Throw his spells at the items in the room!" Chase shouted out the sound of spells clashing with his shield. Heather nodded an affirmative and reflected a spell into the chair she had just been in.

Sam shrieked again and a hole in his offensive appeared. Chase took it and cast a disarming charm. Alice's wand shot from his wand and skittered across the floor. She picked it up and hit Sam with a severing charm. A red mark appeared on Sam's side as blood poured from it. Heather hit Sam with a stupefying charm and he stumbled back. Chase hit him with a knockback jinx and he flew backwards. Alice through another severing curse and another red mark appeared across Sam's chest, oozing blood Chase and Heather were about to cast more spells when Remy screamed.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING SAM!" They all paused to look at her. Sam laid broken and bloody, several large wounds oozing red onto the floor. He laid still, Remy's wand rolled from his hand. She ran to him as Chase looked around the room. The horcrux was weakened, but not destroyed. Heather ran to the cabinet where she found her wand and gathered the girls' clothing. Remy fell at Sam's side. "Sam? Sam? SAM!" The boy did not respond.


	9. Chapter 9

Chase took a step towards Remy and Sam's prone form. The girl looked up at Sam. "Get back!" she screamed, fear sliding into her voice. "Sam!" she screamed, shaking him. Heather looked at her sister. "Rem..." Tears were streaming down her face as she shook Sam. "Remy, we have to get out of here," Chase said suddenly. "Get dressed, I'll do what I can for Sam." Remy looked at Chase as he knelt beside the boy. She looked to Heather, who was already dressing. Alice dressed and stood near the back of the room. He knelt beside Sam and looked at the bleeding gashes. Remy grabbed her shirt and slipped it on, then her pants. Her underwear wasn't important.

"Sam," she whimpered, sliding back down next to him as Chase was sealing the bleeding gash on Sam's chest. She was about to say something when the heard the laughing. The girls' eyes went wide and Remy looked down at Sam. His mouth was closed. "We need to get out of here now!" Alice shouted and fled out the door. "We can't leave Sam!" Remy shouted. Heather ran to Sam's side. "Help me!" Remy nodded, grabbed her wand and grabbed Sam's arms. Heather grabbed Sam's legs and the two carried him out of the secret chamber. They laid Sam in the hallway, with Remy cradling his head. The laughing was coming towards them.

"Chase!" came a cry from the dungeons. Then the sound of sets of running footsteps. Katrina appeared in the corridor, followed by Ariana, Professor Athlis, the Headmistress and a slew of Professors. "In there," Chase said, pointing into the room. Eldak, the Cursebreaking professor and the Headmistress stepped forward to combat the horcrux. The other Professors set about protecting the students. Katrina and Ariana looked at Chase as he resumed healing Sam. "Sam..." Remy said, stroking his cheek.

There came a shrieking sound from the corridor and a puff of dust came firing from the corridor. Several Professors ran in and pulled the three out. Eldak was coughing. "It's done," he said. They looked at the boy Chase was healing when he suddenly coughed. "Sam!" Remy cried and hugged him. He looked aroud the corridor, at all the people gathered, and finally at Remy. "I...I'm sorry.... Rem..." The Headmistress pushed through. "Get him to the Hospital Wing immediately. Into isolation." Remy stood up and turned to the Headmistress. "No!" she shouted. "I'm going with him!" Heather grabbed her arm, but she shook it off. "Let her," the Headmistress said. 

Sam was taken to the Hospital Wing and sequestered off from the rest of the wing. Remy stayed with him by his side. Heather and Chase were brought to the Hospital Wing for medical treatment where the encountered Alice already in the wing. She refused to acknowledge them. Heather looked at the curtained off area, then laid her head against him. "I'm sorry Chase," Heather said, tears coming to her eyes. "For what?" Chase asked, kissing Heather's head. "I... I let him..." Chase stopped her with a finger on her lips. "You did not. You were forced. By a powerful dark wizard." She nodded and rested her head against Chase's chest again. Finally, the curtain opened and the Headmistress emerged. She looked to Heather, Alice and Chase.

"My office," she said. She led the students to the office and interrogated each of the individually, getting information from them about their abductions and imprisonment. After each student had been questioned, they were allowed to go back to their dorms. Heather and Chase headed back to the Hospital Wing. Since the curtain was drawn back, they walked to the bed. Sam was laying in the bed, and Remy had fallen asleep sitting beside it. Sam opened his eyes when his friends approached. He glanced to Chase, then Heather, then his eyes fell, shame showing in them. "I...I'm sorry..." he said weakly. 

Heather looked to Chase, a frown on her face. As they had walked here, Chase made it imperative to know that Sam had been under the effects of a powerful magical artifact and that it hadn't been him. She sighed and put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam... what happened was horrible..." She could hear him crying. "I... I know..." Heather squeezed his shoulder. "Let me finish. What happened was horrible. But it wasn't you. I know you. And... it will be hard... but... we'll recover." She patted him again and put her hand on her sister's head. Remy stirred, but stayed sleeping. Chase looked at his friend, then to his girlfriend. "Sam, I..." Chase started. Sam nodded, "I know." 

Heather and Chase left and Sam started drifting to sleep, but he didn't stay asleep long. Not soon after, he heard the laughing, the cruel twisted sound that had once echoed from his mouth. He awoke screaming. Remy jumped up, her wand in her hand. "Sam!" she shouted, putting her hand on his. His eyes were wide with fear as he looked at her. Then he remembered... the spirit was defeated. "What's wrong Sam?!?" she said as a Professor and a nurse came running. He looked at Remy, then the staff. "Bad... bad dream," he said weakly. The nurse checked his temperature and nodded, then left. Remy took his hand in hers and sat beside him. "Sleep. I'll stand guard."

"Why?" Sam asked, curious. After what he had done to her, why was she still here? "Because Sam, I love you. I've loved you since I met you. And I know you didn't do that. You... I saw you in there. You were horrified. You were scared. That wasn't you." She nodded and patted his arm. "Sleep. I'll protect you." Sam frowned, but nodded, closing his eyes. Sam slept the night through as Remy held his hand. She was still awake when he awoke in the morning. "Rem..." he said, unable to meet her eyes. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you later Sam."

Later that day, Remy came into the Hospital Wing crying. Sam heard her crying and weakly pushed himself up to look towards her. She walked to Sam's bed and dropped onto it, letting her tears come now. "What...what's wrong?" Sam asked, looking at the mattress. She sniffled and took Sam's hand in hers. As she considered his huge hands in her tiny ones, she said, "Kellan dumped me. He... he said I was impure and called me trash. He said... 'I don't want to be with someone like that.' Fuck him," she said, devolving into tears. She laid against Sam and he awkwardly put his good arm around her. She cuddled against him and soon, she'd fallen asleep. Sam realized that she hadn't slept all night, staying up to protect him. After all I've done to her, she still feels this way about me, Sam thought to himself. He reflected that Alice hadn't come to see him at all. Maybe it was for the better, after all, he had ruined her life too. 

He was laid up in the Hospital Wing for a couple weeks, recovering from the physical trauma. He was there to hear the nurse examine Remy, then Heather and inform them that they were both pregnant. He knew he was the father of both children and that dug into him. Heather and Remy would be forced to remember this for the rest of their lives. And every night, Remy sat by his side, defending him from his haunted nightmares. Either he remembered Balthizar using his body to violate his friends, or he heard his laughing. Remy told Chase about the nightmares, but he could do nothing to help his friend. Heather visited Sam after the revelation of her pregnancy and told him that Chase had proposed to her. She hoped that would brighten his spirits, but it didn't help Sam much. He still knew that she was carrying his child. 

That night, he was released from the Hospital Wing and returned to the common room. No one in the school was told about what happened, but people suspected things. Alice entirely avoided Sam, fleeing from the room when he walked in. Remy followed him dutifully, looking to protect him from any of the other Gryffindors. Sam looked to Remy and wished she'd just leave him alone. He wanted to hate himself alone. Finally, Sam said, "I... I need to sleep." Remy nodded and watched him watch up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

Sam awoke, screaming. He was breathing heavily after having a nightmare about Balthizar. The other boys looked at him, then went back to sleep. Sam grumbled and swung from the bed. I need to leave, he thought to himself. Quietly, Sam packed his stuff into a bag. He had no wand anymore; he remembered that Chase had destroyed it. All for the better, Sam thought. I shouldn't be allowed to do magic anymore. Sam slipped out of the sixth year dormitory and headed towards the common room. He was almost out of the common room when he heard a voice. "Sam?" Silently, Sam cursed. Remy slipped out of the chair by the fire. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, Rem. I can't stay," Sam said, looking at the floor, too ashamed to face her. "I'll come," Remy said, starting towards the girl's dormitory. "No, Remy. I need to go alone. I... This is for the best Rem. You... you'll be better without this memory. This... I... I'm sorry Remy. I love you." With that, he walked out of the common room. Remy watched, tears running down her face. "I love you too Sam! Please don't leave!" she cried at the door, sinking to the ground. As Remy sat on the floor of the common room crying, Sam walked through the school, crying as well. He sneaked from the school, onto the grounds, then the forest and off into the world. He left Hogwarts behind him, hoping that the further he got, the easier it would be for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Two years passed for the students at Hogwarts. For a majority of the population, those were two normal years, but for the few affected by the horcrux incident, life was different. Remy and Heather endured their pregnancies gave birth to girls. Heather married Chase and adopted the girl as his own. Remy remembered Sam and wished he would return, but he never did. At their graduation, Remy promised her little Chroma that she would find her daddy. And so Remy devoted herself to locating where Sam had gone. However, despite her best efforts, she could not find him.

She was sitting in the apartment one night, ready to drink her depression away when there was a loud knock on her door. Before she had the chance to answer it, she heard Heather say, "We're coming in." Chase, Heather and their daughter Rose hurried into Remy's tiny apartment. She looked at her sister with sad eyes. Heather smiled to her sister. "We've got something that will brighten your day, Rem. Tell her Chasey." Chase smirked and nodded to his wife. "I think I may have a lead on Sam's whereabouts. Someone matching Sam's description was spotted in a village in Germany." Remy's eyes lit up when Chase said he knew where Sam was. "Let's go!" Remy shouted. Chase looked to Heather, then back to Remy. "We're not one hundred percent that it's Sam, so don't get your hopes up." Remy made a face at Chase and turned to Chroma. "Let's go find Daddy." 

Heather helped Remy pack a bag from them while Chase prepared bags for his family. Then together, they traveled to Germany to find their lost friend. They arrived in Germany and sought out the village. It was a quiet sleepy town, but they easily found the magical section of town. And so they split up, asking about anyone matching Sam's description. A woman in the apothecary shop identified Sam to Remy. "I remember him," the old lady said. "He came in here last week to buy some ingredients. Nice young lad, but I could see a tortured soul in his eyes." Remy felt her heart melt... he was still beating himself up about what happened. "Where can I find him?"

Sam stood outside his cottage and wiped his forehead. He had just finished splitting his firewood for the week and was about to head in when he heard a sound on the path to his house. The boy scratched his beard and walked to the edge of the clearing to see who was approaching. As they came into view, Sam's mouth dropped as he saw the very people he hoped he'd never have to see. Remy, her happy step, and Chase, walking with his arm around Heather. Two dark haired girls were with them and Sam figured these were his children. He could meld into the forest and flee again, but he didn't want to leave the house he built. It was that moment of indecision that doomed him. "Sam?" he heard the call.

Closing his eyes, Sam turned to face his former friends. Arms flew around him before he knew what was happening as Remy threw herself onto him. "Sam!" she cried, tears running from her eyes. He looked down at her, clinging to his chest. Remy looked up at him and he averted his eyes. She grabbed his face. "Samuel Gregory Meridith! You look at me!" Stunned, he looked at Remy. Heather and Chase looked at each other when Remy yelled. When he looked at her, she said, "Sam, I've been looking for you for two years, so you are going to listen to me right now. Do you understand me?" Sam swallowed the lump forming in his throat and nodded. "When you disappeared, I died inside. You... you shouldn't have left. Sam, I love you. And you love me. Do you still love me?" 

Looking into Remy's golden eyes, he felt his defenses crumbled. Tears struck forth from his eyes and he swallowed hard. Tell her no! his mind shouted. "Yes... Always." Remy smacked his chest. "Then why did you leave me? Leave us?!?" She knelt down held her arms out. One of the two dark haired girls came trotting over to her. She picked the child up and held her to Sam. "This is our daughter, Chroma. Look at her." Sam looked at the girl. She definitely had his dark hair, but he would recognize those eyes anywhere. He saw them every time he saw his reflection. Chroma has his eyes. "Dada?" she said. Sam felt the tears streaming down his face and looked at Remy. She too was crying as Sam took the girl from her. 

"Yes Chroma... I'm Daddy," Sam said, holding his daughter. He looked to Chase and Heather, who started to walk over to them. "Remy... I..." She put her finger to his lips and kissed him. "I know, Sam." He looked at her, wanting to say something, but he couldn't find the words. His eyes flicked to his daughter, her pale blue eyes shining as she looked at her father. "Sam. Come back to England. Come back and marry me." His eyes flicked back to Remy, confusion shooting through him. Remy smiled and him and took his hand. Then she got down on her knee in front of him.

"Sam Meridith, will you marry me?" Sam's eyes flicked to Heather and Chase, who both nodded. Sam's lip quivered, then he looked at his daughter in his arms. "Should... should Daddy marry Mommy?" Chroma smiled at her father and bobbed her head. "Mommy!" Sam felt tears stream down his face. "I'm sorry Remy." She looked shocked and was about to say something when he continued. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come to my senses. Yes, I'll come back with you." Heather and Chase clapped, Rose imitating her parents. Heather reached down and scooped her daughter into her arms. 

She smiled to Sam as she approached. "Sam, this is Rose," she said, holding her daughter. Sam smiled, tears still running down his cheeks. She too had Sam's dark hair, but everything else about the girl was Heather. He looked into his other daughter's bright blue eyes. "Hello Rose," Sam said, wiping his eyes. Rose gripped Heather's shirt and buried her face into Heather's shoulder. Chase stepped forward and embraced Sam next, then pulled Sam's head close to his mouth. "If you ever disappear like that again, I'll beat you senseless." He put his head against Sam's and left it there for a few seconds. Sam sniffled and said, "If I ever disappear again, please do."

Later that night, Sam was going through his personal belongings, packing things up and organizing. Remy sat at the table with Chroma in her lap. "You built the whole cottage?" Remy asked, feeding Chroma. Sam nodded, hefting a bag onto the bed. "Yeah, I built everything by hand. The house, the furniture. It helped with the nightmares." Remy looked at Sam when he mentioned the nightmares. "Do you.. do you still get them?" Without thinking about his words, Sam said, "He will always haunt me. A part of him is still there, in the back of my mind." Then he stood up straight and looked to Remy, sorrow in his eyes. "You didn't want to hear that." She shook her head. "No, I needed to. That way I can always protect you." Sam smiled a little. "After all of that... you still want to protect me." Remy stood up and walked to Sam. Sliding her hands around his waist, she kissed him and said, "Always."


End file.
